


Farewell Riggs

by Soffya



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Riggs was strong, Roger thought, he had taken more hits than anyone else and he had always gotten trough it. Today is not going to be different. He would get trough it. He had to.





	Farewell Riggs

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of my story in English. I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Lethal Weapon_ belongs to Matt Miller and Richard Donner.__

The ceremony was over and Roger felt more and more oppressed in his uniform. A uniform he hated in those moments. He lost too many colleagues, just because they were doing their job. But this time it was Riggs and it was unfair. Riggs was not working on an investigation, he was about to go back to Texas. He was ready to accept that second chance life gave him with Molly and Ben and he was happy. It was the first time Roger saw him happy.

Roger clenched his fists with all his strength he did not want to give in to anger or sadness. Trish and their children were there for him, but they were affected by Riggs' death too. He had become a member of their family. Roger looked at Molly and Ben, they were devastated. And Dr. Cahill could not hold back her tears.

Roger blamed himself for not beeing there on time. He told himself that if he had been faster, he could have been with Riggs in his last moments. He still remembered hearing on the radio that a police officer had been shot. But he never thought it was Riggs. He had gone to the cemetery, where the shot was fired. He realized he head towards Miranda's grave. But he had arrived too late, Riggs had been driven to the hospital. 'He's in a critical state,' an officer told him. But Riggs was strong, Roger thought, he had taken more hits than anyone else and he had always gotten trough it. Today is not going to be different. He would get trough it. He had to.

Roger heard the news when he arrived at the hospital. Riggs succumbed to his injury. He died in the ambulance. After that, it was all a blank. Roger did not remember what had happened. He vaguely remembered that at one point Trish was with him, but he could not tell if he had called her or if someone else had done it for him. The next day he went back to the police station, he had to find out who killed Riggs. Luckily, a witness was present and made an identikit. It was Garrett. Roger ordered all the teams to look for him. His priority was to find Garrett. They put him under arrest while he was leaving the city.

But it did not change the fact that Roger had not been there for his friend. He could not say goodbye to him. It should not have ended this way. When they met, Roger would have never imagined that Riggs would become so important in his life. This madman, who did not care to lost his life, who got on Roger nerves every time he opened his mouth, had changed his life. He made it more dangerous, but also so much more interesting. He could never forget it. Roger felt Trish's hand slip into his. He raised his head and looked around, everyone was gone. He stepped forward and put his hand on the tombstone, saying one last good-bye to his friend. No, he was more than a friend, he was his family.

"Farewell Riggs. Farewell my brother. "

The End


End file.
